Fame & Fortune
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Every celebrity starts off somewhere. But for these six celebrities, their first 15 minutes of fame started off when they were only three years old. These six were chosen to be the stars of Nick Jr.'s show Bubble Guppies and now almost 20 years later, they are fresh out of college and are opening the doors into the real world and great opportunities.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Fame & Fortune**

**Every celebrity started their way to the top somewhere. But for these six young celebrities, they were recognized before they were even in elementary school. Yeah I said BEFORE elementary school. They go by the names of Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny. These six young stars first came in the entertaining world as the young stars of Nick Jr's preschool show Bubble Guppies and later on, they became recognized as the show became a success. Almost 16 years have pass by since the friends' first 15 minutes of fame and now fresh out of college the gang began to open the doors to great opportunities for the future**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BUBBLE GUPPIES**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"You're ready girl?"

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous."

"Aww. Don't worry. After today you won't have to worry about being so nervous anymore"

(It's not everyday you get the opportunity to be sign to a major record label. But for Molly Johnson and Deema Gibson along with two of their old classmates from high school, this once-in-a-lifetime chance almost came not so surprisingly. Before the two friends were even cast as the stars of the Bubble Guppies, Molly and Deema have been singing since they was two. Deema copies a song's lyrics while Molly often sings at her church while growing up.)

"Dang girl. Do you always have to carry that microphone with you?" Deema asked after seeing Molly taking out her blue fish tailed microphone. "I always carry it for good luck," Molly replied. Along with Jessica Annie and Jasmine McClain, the girls are in a private carpool limo where in just moments away they will be sign to Atlantic Records as an all girl group known as Drama Queen. Jessica and Jasmine have known the two best friends since their freshman year of high school. They also recognized them from their days as the Bubble Guppies and are good fans of the two.

"Aww leave her alone, Deema," Jessica stated.

"Yeah. We're all nervous of this," Jasmine stated.

"How come," Deema asked "We've been singing since we was growing up. To me I see this no as a surprise."

Jasmine: Yeah but this is Atlantic Records

Deema: So?

Jasmine: One of the most powerful record labels in the country wants to sign us.

Deema: Whatever. You guys can be all nervous while I'll be the one who's gonna be excited and pumped about our record deal

Molly: Since when aren't you pumped?

(All the girls laugh as Deema just stick her tongue out in frustration. The limo stop in front of the building. The girls step out and see it has the Atlantic Records logo on the side of the building showing them that they are finally here.)

"Well," said Jasmine. "Here we are. In just a few moments we will be sign to a major record label." All the girls agree. They walk through the glass double doors and was amazed by the building's interior design. A lady who was working at the front desk soon realized that the girls are Drama Queen and immediately called someone down to the lobby. "Look at the chandler," said Jasmine. The little amazement was soon interrupted by an argument coming from the entrance. The girls turn their heads to see Gil and Chris arguing as Goby, Nonny and Oona also walked through the door. Deema stopped the bickering by whistling with her fingers. "What are you guys arguing about now," Deema asked.

Goby: Chris got us lost while on our way here.

Chris (Molly's brother) How was it my fault? They was another car that look exactly like the car that the girls was driving in. I couldn't tell the difference.

Goby: The girls was driving in a carpool lane.

Chris: Like I said…how was I supposed to tell the difference?

Gil: (to his girlfriend) Molly the next time we go somewhere can we leave Chris at home?

Chris: I heard that.

(A man in a well dressed tuxedo soon came in the lobby and asked for Drama Queen. After the four girls realized that the man was talking to them, they followed him to an elevator. Their friends all sat down in the lobby waiting and talking about their future.)

Chris: So what are y'alls plan for the future?

Gil: Well I'm planning on getting a record deal myself. I spoke to some labels and send some my demos.

Finn: Me and some other guys are starting a rock band. I'm the band's official drummer.

Chris: So you want to be the next Travis Barker?

(The friends laugh)

Nonny: Me and Oona aren't really planning on anything just yet except being together.

Oona: We probably just relax and see what the future has for us.

Gil: What about you Goby?

Goby: Well…let's just say that you are looking at the newest pitcher who has just been drafted.

(Goby's family has a history of pro athletes. His father once played for a basketball during high school and college, his older brother is the Running Back for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and now it was Goby's turn to carry on his family's tradition. All of Goby's friends was excited about the news. "So what team did you get drafted?" asked Gil. "The Boston Red Sox," replied Goby. "Dude that's awesome," Gil added. All of the friends all either embraced or high fived Goby but it was put on paused by a man in a tuxedo asking for Gil.

"Uhh excuse me. No need to interrupted," the man said. "But which one of you is Gil Gibson?"

"I'm Gil Gibson," answered Gil.

"Follow me sir." Gil follows the man to an elevator leaving his friends in the lobby and went back on Goby's draft picking. "So Goby," Oona said "Does Deema know?" Deema doesn't know anything about Goby getting drafted. The reason why is because Goby wanted to wait at the right time to tell her. Speaking of Deema, an hour has pass and Deema along with her three bandmates all came down to the lobby very jumpy and excited.

Drama Queen: WE GOT SIGNED!

All of the friends jump up with excitement until Molly realized that Gil was nowhere to be found. "Hey where's Gil?" "Here I am," answered Gil. "I heard all the way out of the elevator. I'm so proud for you baby." Gil picked his pink-haired girlfriend up and kisses her before looking at her bandmates "I'm also proud of you girls too." "You better be," said Deema. "Cause I'm family too." The two cousins laugh and embraced until Chris comes up with a solution. "Hey," he said "We gotta celebrate the good news. Let's go out tonight and party."

"Uhh," Molly, his sister said "We need to go back to the hotel first."

"Yeah," Jasmine backs up Molly's plan "It's been a long day. We've been up all day and had to wake up so early."

The gang soon left the building and into their cars. For Drama Queen, they headed into their carpool limo.

"So when are you ladies gonna start recording?" asked Goby.

"Next week," Ashley answered.

It has now been a week for the gang and now they are at a restaurant to celebrate Drama Queen who are about to start recording their debut album tomorrow. After a waiter give the gang a champagne bottle, Gil opens it and pours the bubbly liquid into everyone's glass and raise his up and stands "I want to make a toast," he said "to Drama Queen. I hope the best for you in the future and to all of us as we mark on a new beginning. To the future." Everyone else follow and said "To the future. Everyone grabs their glasses and raises them up until their glasses was touching one another and they all drink the liquid.

"Ohh," said Deema. "And a toast to my boyfriend Goby for his Major League Baseball draft pick taking place in four weeks." Everyone also raise their glasses up. After an hour of food, drinking and celebrating, the gang are back at the hotel where Chris can be seen out of the car throwing up in the bushes. Molly and Gil are seen walking to their hotel room. "Your brother is something else," said Gil.

"Yeah," replies Molly "He sure is. But I love him. We're the closest from the five of us."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. But enough with talking about your brother. That restaurant was amazing."

"I know. I almost didn't want to leave."

"Yeah. The food was incredible. The smell was so wonderful. I thought the people need a mop bucket."

"What for Gilly?"

"Cause my mouth was so watery from the smell, it was like a water fountain came down from my mouth."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Can't argue on that note," she said. "Anyway thanks for coming up here to L.A. to support us Gilly." Molly kisses her boyfriend and Gil said no problem.

"Speaking of which," the pink-haired female said "when are you going to start working on a record deal Gil?"

"Well…" the couple finally made their way to the door of their hotel room "Let's just say that you girls aren't the only ones who got sign to Atlantic Records."

Molly smiled so widely you can see it if you was somehow behind her. "You got signed to?" Molly asked.

"Yep." Gil replied.

"Gilly that's wonderful" (hugs her boyfriend) "Since when?"

"Last week when you girls got sign."

"No way."

"Yes way. I'm also starting my album tomorrow as well."

"Gilly that's amazing

Molly and Gil hugged again and kiss but broke apart due to the temperature of the hallway that was burning them up especially when they were all dressed up for the restaurant they just came back from. "Jeez it's so hot in here," Molly said while rubbing the sweat off her forehead. "The hallway isn't the only thing that's hot," Gil said with a flirty voice. Molly was so turn on with this, she giggled and blushes before reaching for the room key. She opens the door and grabs Gil's tie and said with a seductive smile on her face "And it's about to get even hotter." With one yank, Molly pulls Gil into the room and takes a "Do Not Disturb" sign and places it on the outside of the door handle and closes the door.

Oona and Nonny are now at the door of their hotel room. "I gotta say Nonny," said Oona "this trip starts off homesick but I have fun here in Los Angeles." "Yeah," her boyfriend agreeing "But…"

"But what?", Oona asked

"Oh nothing"

"Something's bothering you"

"No there's not"

"Yes there is"

"Oona come on. Give me a break"

"Tell me"

"Oona"

"No telling, no kissing"

"Oh fine. It just that our friends are moving on with their lives. Deema and Molly are pop artists, Gil is a musician, Goby is getting drafted in MJB," the couple made their way into their hotel room. Nonny sat down on the little couch and Oona sat right next to him "I just wish there's something out there for us."

"Aww don't worry Nonny. Oona knew what her boyfriend means. "Remember it's been almost three months since we graduated from college. Opportunities just can't happen over night now for most people. Trust me. There's something out there for us. We just need to be patient."

Nonny was happy he have a girlfriend like Oona. Not just because he knew her since they were three but also Oona is nice, friendly and pleasant to talk to. "Thanks, Oona. You always have something nice to say." The couple kiss one another and gracefully embrace into each other's arms before a knocking on the door interrupted them. "Who is it?" asked the orange haired male. "It's Jessica and Jasmine," answered Molly and Deema's bandmates. Oona opens the door and lets them in.

"How are you guys doing?" asked the purple haired female.

"Doing fine," answered Jessica. "We just came here to tell you two thanks for coming and supporting us."

"You two are more than welcome. We're just glad our friends are experiencing this with you two," Oona said.

**Oh, I forgot to mention…Jessica and Jasmine are both sisters. Jessica is old by two years.**

The conversation ended when they hear screaming down by a few doors. Nonny soon recognized the voices.

"Sounds like Goby, Deema and Chris," Nonny said.

The four friends rushed out the hotel room and see Chris running down the hall. "MY EYES! I'M BLIND!," screaming Chris. Nonny, Oona, Jessica, and Jasmine rushed down the hall and see Goby and Deema in their hotel room like a mess. They were covered in sweat, their hairs are in a bunt and on top of that, Deema was wearing Goby's shirt and Goby have his pants on backwards. "Uhh," a confused and dazed Jessica says "What is going on here? Why did Chris just scream?" Eyes were all at Deema and Goby who were both blushing red like crazy. "You know what," Jasmine finally said "I don't even wanna know. Night everyone."

**Well it took me longer than I thought but I finally got my first story up and ready for y'alls replies. If you like this story then don't worry because I got more chapters on the way. Honestly I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna make. I guess we'll just have to wait and found out. Plus I got more stories that I'm working on right now so look out for them. Thanks for your time and see you guys later…hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Moment

**Fame & Fortune Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: An Awkward Moment

_Today is going to be a good day _Molly thought. Today was the day for Drama Queen and Gil to began working on songs for their debut albums. But that was just one thing that make her so happy. She left her hotel room and went down to the lobby to get some breakfast while her boyfriend had already ate and is playing basketball with the guys. As she got down the lobby, she see the rest of her bandmates all at a table eating and laughing. The pink-haired female got some waffles, bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice and head for the table. The rest of the girls was talking about Chris walking up on Goby and Deema like he did.

"I still can't believe he walk on you two," Jessica said while laughing. "I know," replies Deema. "Rude"

"Hey girls," Molly said. All of her bandmates said hi and welcome her to the table.

"You need to check your brother out," said a piss off Deema. "He almost got his teeth knock out last night."

"Yeah I heard what he did last night," Molly said feeling guilty. Jessica soon changed the subject after looking at Molly. "Okay enough about last night," the dark blue-haired female said. "I wanna talk about something else," Jessica added after glaring at Molly. The others soon follow. They all looked at their pink-hair female band mate who has a bright smile on her light brown face. Molly soon realized the three pair of eyes that were looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I think someone had a good sleep last night," Jasmine said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Molly asked.

"Come on girl," Deema said to her best friend "I've watched you come out that elevator and walk into the breakfast room. You got your food and said hi to everyone so happy and filled with joy."

Deema knew Molly for years and knew she was always the type to be a good mood but there was something about her friend that the crazy blonde just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well of course I'm so happy," defended Molly. "We're starting our debut album for Atlantic Records."

"Yeah but you're glowing," added Jasmine. "I am not," an offended Molly said. "Molly, you're glowing so much, people get blind when the sun's rays hits your skin."

Molly knew the girls were right. There was something that was making her so happy and that something was her and Gil's little romance last night. But she doesn't want to admit it knowing it will caused people to be noisy and bugging her with questions. "Whatever you guys," she said before cutting a piece of her waffle and eating it. Oona soon joined the girl group for breakfast as well.

"Morning Oona," Drama Queen said to the purple hair female. "Hi," a tired and sleepy Oona said.

"Uhh Oona are you okay?" asked Deema. "Yeah I'm fine," answered Oona. "What you think makes fine I am?" Without even thinking, Oona's face went straight into her own breakfast. Jessica, who was sitting right beside her, picks her head up. "Oona," said Jessica "Wake up." Oona just fell asleep in her own food. Her face is covered with pancake syrup and strips of bacon and grapes were sticking on her face due to the syrup. Oona was still asleep until Molly got some ice water and splashes it on her face.

"Huh, Wh-what just happen?" asked a tired Oona. "You just fell asleep on your own food," answered Jessica. "What is up with you this morning?"

"Sorry you guys," said Oona. "Its just that me and Nonny didn't enough sleep last night."

"Why?" asked Deema.

"Because the people who was right next to us kept waking us up."

"How?"

"They kept making noises all last night."

"What kind of noises?"

"Well…" Oona then took both of her fist and clamp them together over and over trying to explain her four friends what kind of noises she heard last night, but the girl group just look at her confused. After a few moments of explaining it, Oona signs before saying "Sexual noises."

Molly stop eating and soon she was all ears of what Oona was trying to say. Her band mates all looked at her in shock and disbelieve. "Sexual noises?" all of them asked and Oona nods as a response. Molly began feeling awkward about the discussion as she remembers every details of her and Gil last night and also remembered that they have a hotel room down the same hallway as Oona and Nonny. But to make sure she wasn't talking about them, Molly asked her "Well can you describe what kind of sexual noises they made?"

"It was so embarrassing," Oona said. "I heard words like 'harder, faster, make me yours' and I heard something hitting against the wall and screaming. It was so embarrassing." Oona layed her head down as Jessica, Jasmine and Deema all laugh at what Oona just said. Molly was also laughing but was faking the whole thing and stop when Jessica asked her "Hey Molly. Don't you and Gil have a hotel room in the same hallway as Nonny and Oona?"

"Uhh yeah?" said an awkward Molly.

"Didn't you hear anything then?"

Molly just sat there while trying to find out what to say without sounding or looking stupid especially when all eyes were at her. Before a single word could come out of her mouth, a well dressed up man came over at their table. "Excuse me ladies," the man said "But by any chance are the four of you members of the girl group Drama Queen?"

Molly, Deema, Jessica and Jasmine all said they were the members. "Well then…" the man said "…I am here to take you four to the recording studio by Atlantic Records. Please come follow me. Your carpool is up front." The group soon got up and head outside. Molly and Deema asked if Oona was going to come.

"Not right now you guys," she answered "I'm just going to try and get some sleep since its still morning but I'll be there later on." The three friends hug and Oona wish them luck on their debut album. Molly and Deema both head outside and see a six door limousine in front of the hotel. Oona then grabs a knife and fork and looked down at her breakfast which was now cold and messy looking with drool and snot. "You know I'll just have me some chips and a soda." Oona then leaves and head back to her room to sleep.

Gil and the rest of the guys were all at a basketball court which is just a few minutes from the hotel. They were practicing free throws and talking about last night. "Sorry that I walk in on you two like that," Chris said to Goby. Last night, he mistakenly walked in on Goby and Deema when they was doing their little romance thing. "Look I don't wanna talk about it no more," Goby said. "What I do wanna talk about is me whipping your butt with this air dunk." Goby dribbles the basketball around Chris and Finn before passing it to Gil. Gil manages to get around Finn and passes the ball back to Goby and Goby jumps high above Chris's head and slam dunks the ball. He and Gil hi-five each other as Chris and Finn just look in disappointment.

"Show offs," Finn said teasing the two best friends. "Hey Nonny did you see that," Goby asked before seeing Nonny laying down asleep on the hard concrete. The four friends walk up to him calling out for him, but it wake him up until Chris splashes a bottle of water all over on his face. Nonny was wide awake and alert.

"Wh-Wh-What happened?" an alerted Nonny asked. "Dude why are you so tired all of a sudden," asked Goby "What? You didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"No," answered the orange haired male. "Me nor Oona."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"We kept on hearing noises all night coming from the other room."

"Noises? What kind of noises?"

"They're not the typical noises you hear often. They were sexual noises."

"Sexual noises?" the four friends asked.

"Yeah it happen four times last night. It stop one minute but for a while we hear them again."

"Sexual noises," Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny," said a cranky Nonny. "Try sleeping through something continuously bumping on your wall or hearing screaming and moaning or stuff like 'harder', 'faster', 'make me yours'."

But Goby, Finn and Chris was still laughing. Beside Nonny the only person who wasn't laughing was Gil who was remembering his night with Molly last night.

"Well…," Chris said while trying hard to stop laughing "…I don't know who kept you up last night, but something tells me that the people must have a good time last night."

"WEll I just hope it was worth keeping me and Oona up," Nonny said while looking cross-eyed at Gil. Gil just turn his head and his cheeks was redder than a tomato.

"Hey Gil," said Chris "Didn't you and my sister have a hotel room in the same hallway as Nonny and Oona?"

Before Gil could answer, the same driver that picked up Drama Queen came for Gil. Today was also the day for gil to start recording on his debut album. Gil goes by the name of Turbo-Charged Boy or TCB for short. It was the name that was given him during his Bubble Guppies days and it still a part of him to this very day because of his upbeat personality. Gil asked his friend do they wanna come and Goby and Chris both said yes. "Aren't you two coming," Gil asked to Finn and Nonny. "Oh I'll be there. I'm just gonna help Nonny back to the hotel." Finn answered.

"Yeah I'm gonna try and get me some sleep," Nonny added.

**AT 1:35 P.M.**

Drama Queen and TCB were now taking a break on their debut albums after hours of sitting in a recording studio. Along with their friends, everyone was still talking about Oona and Nonny. While everyone was still talking, it was molly and Gil who was quiet. Molly ask Gil to talk to him outside of the studio. When they got outside, they were quickly talking.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Molly.

"I don't know" Gil followed. "But we can't tell anyone that we're the ones who kept Nonny and Oona up last night."

"Especially Chris. You know how protective he can be," Molly followed.

"So what is our option? Just keep quiet about it?"

"Gil its for the best"

"To who? They're our friends. We can trust them."

"Yeah but remember when they was still talking about Chris walking on Goby and Deema last night?"

Gil just burst out laughing while Molly just stood there looking at her boyfriend with her arms cross.

"Oh come on," Gil said still laughing "That was funny."

"You wasn't laughing like that when I was riding on you last night."

Gil just turned red before covering his girlfriend's mouth up. "And you wasn't like this when I was penetrating you last night."

"So will you keep it a secret?"

Gil signs and says yes. "Good," Molly said "Now let's go back in there before our friends do become suspicious." The couple then walk back into the studio.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Well…two chapters down. Just to let you guys know along with more Fame & Fortune chapters, I'm also working on stories for Johnny Test and Grojband. Speaking of stories, I'm also working on some Rated M chapters. My first one is going to be about Molly and Gil's little romance that was hinted on at the end of the first chapter which is coming out pretty soon. Bugs…signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Done In The Dark (1)

**Fame & Fortune Chapter 3**

What's Done In The Dark…Comes To The Light Part 1

"Finally," Jasmine said completely exhausted. "Finally. We're back at our apartment. Now we can get some rest." "You said it," her sister Jessica said agreeing with her. It has now been three months since Drama Queen and Gil's sign to Atlantic Records. The record label has treating the five and their friends to an apartment. The girls have spend all day and night in the studio putting the final touches on their album and now they are at their apartment. Oona came in from another room. "So how was it today," she asked. "Brutal," Molly and Deema said as they came into the room. "But after three months of recordings, early mornings and late nights, our work will finally paid off. We're just one song away from finishing our album."

"That's good to here," Goby said. "What about you Gil?"

"I'm half way done with my album," Gil answered. Gil is signed to Atlantic Records as the label's singer, rapper and guitarist. His album is a combination of pop, rap and rock into one album. "Well I'm sure everything is gonna work out for you," said Oona. "Thanks," replied Gil. He then looks at the clock and see its 10 minutes until midnight. "Dang its getting awfully late."

"Yeah we better head to bed," Deema replied. "Hey Gilly," Molly said to her boyfriend. "I have something to show you. It's in the room." Gil soon follows Molly to their room. As Gil went inside, Molly closes the door and locks it before turning to her boyfriend with a flirty smile on her face. "So…where is it?" Gil asked. He turns to his girlfriend only to see her taking her clothes off. "Right here," Molly said. She takes everything off until she was in her blue bra and her white panties. Gil just stood there as his face turn to a tomato red. The way how Molly was seducing him was just too much for him to handle. "Are you gonna keep me waiting?" Molly ring in Gil's ears.

Gil didn't really speak. All he did was just follow as he strip off his clothes until he was in his boxers. Molly walks over towards him and pushes him onto the bed and began kissing her lover. Gil's hands was having a mind of their own as they travel down to Molly's back side.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone in the apartment was sound asleep except for Molly and Gil who are seen in their room. Gil was sitting up on his bed with Molly wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head down on the back of his neck until realized something. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gil replied back and gives his girlfriend a kiss. He sees its now pass midnight and began to get under the sheets with Molly laying right beside him. "Man we need to go to sleep. You want to finish off what we left off in the morning?" Molly just giggled at the way how Gil was treating her. "I wouldn't mind but we're gonna do it on my own turfs."

"Well you're the queen," Gil said. "And you're the king," Molly replied. A few more minutes later, they were sound asleep.

**MORNING TIME - 9:35 A.M.**

Goby wakes up with the sun's rays coming from the blinds and into his eyes. He walks out of his and Deema's room only in his white tank top and boxers. As he was heading into the kitchen, he sees Oona in the living room watching television eating some cereal. Goby walks up to the purple haired female and hides underneath the sofa. All of a sudden… _"SURPRISE," _he said as he jumps up from his hiding spot. An alarmed Oona takes her glass of orange juice and splashes the drink right on Goby's face. Goby laughed at her reaction.

"That is not funny Goby," said Oona as she punches Goby on the arm. "You're right. You're right. It's hilarious," Goby added. "But I never suspected you being the first one up."

"I just felt like getting up early this morning," Oona offended.

"Yeah but for a reason. So what's the reason?"

Oona did have something in her mind and it was bothering her a lot lately. So since it was just her and Goby, she felt she could talk to someone.

"Well there is one thing that's on my mind."

"I knew it. So what is it?"

"It's about Molly and Gil. You know how they've been sneaky like for the past few weeks now?"

"I've noticed it. What about them?"

"Remember back at the hotel me and Nonny told you guys two people was waking us up that morning?"

"Let me guess…Molly and Gil are the ones that kept waking you two up that night?"

"They told you?"

"No. You did."

Oona smack herself in the head. Molly and Gil have been very sneaky and for the pass few weeks. They've been always trying to find ways to get some alone time with one another. Although Oona knows that they love each other deeply, it was their little get togethers that makes her worry about them the most. "Why are you so worry about them," Goby asked. "I'm worried because I'm like what will happen to those two. I feel like their gonna put themselves in a really bad predicament that they can't get out of. I mean what if they catch something?"

Oona is always the type of girl to be concern for those close by her. Prime examples is when her old friend Avi feel off his tricycle when he was only three and broke his tail or on the _Bubble-Cadabra _episode when she thought that Nonny actually make Goby disappear and got worry.

"Now Oona. Don't think like that. We both those two and I know Gil can be immature sometimes but he's not that stupid. I mean he gave me one of his pack of condoms."

"And that should make me worry less?" Oona did have a point. Condoms don't always work. But when Goby went back to his room and came back, the condoms he showed to Oona works up to 95%. "Gil told me he never forget about those," Goby said. "And you know Molly. She's responsible and I'm pretty sure she must have did something to protect herself." Oona soon began smiling and less worry about her two friends. "Yeah," she said. "I guess you're right. I mean and I'm pretty sure Gil would never hurt Molly neither." "There you go," Goby said. "But enough about Gil and Molly. Let's talk about you and Nonny."

Oona began to blush. "So what's going on with you two?"

"Oh…we're doing fine," Oona said.

"No. I mean did you and Nonny…well…you know?"

"WHAT? NO!" Oona's face turn to a bright tomato red.

"Well when aren't you guys gonna do it?"

"I can't." In the middle of their conversation Jasmine came out of her room and head into the living room. When she sees Oona and Goby talking, she went back into the hallway and peak at them from the corner. "I mean I'm just scared about what will happen after the fact? I mean I don't want to hurt him as much as Nonny doesn't want to hurt me. Can we please talking about this? This conversation makes me feel so…dirty." Goby laughs and grabs Oona's hand. "Okay. Listen I know you're scared. But if it makes you feel good, how about you and I just keep this conversation between us. Nonny won't have to know about this." Oona was now glad she talked to Goby and Goby was just glad he didn't say something stupid to make her feel even more bad. "Thanks Goby," she said as she got up from her seat. She gives Goby a little peck on the cheek as a thank you and the two embrace. But Jasmine thought that the two were having an affair behind Nonny and Deema's back. She heads back to her room to alert Jessica.

"Jessica. Jessica. Wake up."

"Huh," a tired and sleepy Jessica wakes up and see Jasmine with her strange little worry look. "What's wrong with you now Jazz?"

"I think Oona and Goby are having an affair."

"What? No way."

"I heard them talking about keeping their conversation a secret."

"Not again"

"I'm telling you. I just saw Goby in her tank top and boxers and Oona kisses him on the cheek and they hugged."

"They've been knowing each other since they were only three."

"Well remember on Bubble Guppies when Oona hugged Goby when she thought he had disappeared."

"You know that did happen didn't it? Okay but before we get too suspicious about this I'll found out myself."

On the other side of the apartment, Molly was laughing her head off when Gil was tickling her with a feather.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Gilly stop THAHAHAHAHAHT. I'm ticklish," Molly would laugh. Her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed. Gil was holding a 7" feather and uses it to tickle her underarms and the soles of Molly's feet. Sometime during the tickling, Gil would also be giving her raspberries and licking around her belly making her laugh more. After that, Gil kiss his girlfriend on the lips before untying her. "You just love making me laugh don't you?" Molly asked. "Yep," Gil answered. "I sure do."

"Gilly?"

"Yeah Molly?"

"I think we should tell our friends about us."

"What? We agree that we would keep it a secret."

"Yeah but we've been awfully sneaky ever since the hotel and I think our friends are getting suspicious."

Not only the two were sneaking around for some alone time, but also they put their friends Nonny and Oona into the mix as well. "Well I think we should tell them at the right time," Gil added. "Does that sound fair?" "Yeah that would be okay," Molly agreed. Molly and Gil kiss as they got up and put their clothes on and began to start the day. But eventually the two will have to tell their friends about their little affairs when Jasmine thinks the only people who are having an affair is Goby and Oona.

**For this chapter I've decided to tease the GobyXOona fan base. So Jessica and Jasmine thinks that Goby and Oona are having an affair. That's why I made this chapter into two parts. While I'm making the other half, check out my first Rated M story that features Molly and Gil and I'll be back for more soon. Now be very careful with the story because its Rated M for mature and its dirty and full of detail. See you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: What's Done In The Dark (2)

**Fame & Fortune Chapter 3 (2/2)**

What's Done In The Dark…Comes To The Light Part 2

"Now that was a great movie." Goby and Oona just came back from the movies after seeing _Fast & Furious 6 _which stars Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges and also has Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. "I know right," Oona agreeing with her indigo hair friend. "I like the part when they flip that tank." "Mines too. I can't wait for it to come out of DVD." Its nighttime and exactly 25 minutes after 11:00 when they make it back into the apartment. Everyone was sound asleep.

"Now remember. We have to stay quiet. Everyone must be sound asleep by now," Goby said. They open the door of the apartment and went inside and close the door quietly. "And remember we also keep quiet about the secret." Oona agreed. But as they were about to go into their rooms, they were scared by Jessica who was standing in front of them in her pajamas as if she was waiting for them. "Where have you two been," she asked with suspicion. "We went out to the movies," Oona answered. "Yeah we went to see _Fast & Furious 6_," said Goby. "It was amazing. You have to see it yourself."

"Okay I will. Keeping what a secret?" Jessica asked. Goby and Oona just look at each other trying to find something to say without getting Jessica suspicious. It took a moment but Goby found something. "I was just telling Oona what to get for Deema's birthday." "Deema's birthday was last month," Jessica pointed. "Well I want to give her something…that's much more…exciting than what I gave her."

"Yeah did you know Goby got her a coffee mug for her birthday?" Oona said trying to help Goby lie.

"I'm so stupid." The two give a fake sheepish laugh trying to fool Jessica but it wasn't working.

"Okay. Where's the gift?"

"Uhhh…I must have left it in the car," Goby said.

"So let me get this straight," Jessica said looking at the two with suspicious in her eyes. "You guys came back at almost midnight, you watch a movie, got a better gift for Deema's birthday but left it in the car."

"Look let's just not tell her about this," Goby puts his hands on Jessica's shoulders. "Okay." Jessica was beginning to think that Jasmine was telling the truth. Earlier today, Jasmine have told her that she thinks Goby and Oona was having an affair behind Nonny and Deema's back. As the two head on to their rooms, Jessica ran straight into her room to alert Jasmine.

"Jasmine. Jasmine. Wake up." She eventually got her sister up after splashing cold water on her. "Jess have you lost your mind? Aww man. You wet up my night clothes."

"Forget about the them. I'll just buy you new ones. You were right."

"About?"

"Goby and Oona."

"What happen?"

"Well I saw them quietly came in the apartment. I asked them where they were and they say they went to see _Fast & Furious 6 _and then they say they bought Deema a present for her birthday but left it in the car."

"That's bad."

"I know."

"I wanted to see that movie. Why didn't they invite me?" Jessica then grabs a pillow and began to hit her sister with it. "THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOUR LOVE FOR ACTION PACK MOVIES!" she screamed. "I can't believe Oona and Goby would do this to Nonny and Deema."

"Just calm down Jess. We don't know for sure."

"Well we have to know. What are we gonna do?"

**7:30 A.M.**

Molly wakes up in her and Gil's room with the rays from the sun in her eyes. She yawns and see that Gil was not on his side of the bed. "Gil? Gilly?" She sees a note on the bed that stated…

_Dear Molly,_

_I have to go to the studio this morning and may have to be there all day. When I'm finish, I have a surprise for you._

_Love Gil_

Molly gets up and head straight into the kitchen. She hears the computer that is placed in the living room go off. She finds out that the group's band manager David Charles had IM them. She went into one of the hallways to alert her bandmates. "Jessica. Jasmine. Wake up." The two sisters slowly rise their heads up. "Uhh. What Molly?" asked a sleepy Jessica. "It's 7:35 in the morning."

"Listen David had send us a message," Molly answered. "He wants us to come to the studio earlier today to talk about our music video for Touch The Sky." Touch The Sky is a song off Drama Queen's self-titled debut album. The song is also the band's first single. "Is Deema in her room? I have to tell her also." Jessica and Jasmine went to Deema and Goby's room and see the door is closed. They pressed their ears to it and hear noises coming from the other side. They call out for her but Deema didn't respond back. The door wasn't lock so the girls open it up and walk inside and see Deema on top of Goby codling and kissing him while Goby was holding her.

Still thinking that Goby was cheating behind Deema's back, Jessica and Jasmine just couldn't help but look disgusted into thinking that Deema is sleeping with a cheater. "DEEMA!" they screamed at her. Deema turn her head and see the two sisters. She lets out a scream before getting off of her lover and cover herself with the bed sheets. "Don't you two knock?" Deema asked embarrassed that they would just walk on her like that. "We did," Jasmine answered. "You didn't respond back."

"Can I help you two with something?," the blonde female asked. "We have a message from David."

"Okay. I'm coming." Deema then grabs her night shirt and puts it on before turning to Goby. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Goby said. "I'll just catch up on some sleep." "Well don't sleep too long," Deema said before kissing her boyfriend. When Deema left the room, Jessica and Jasmine gave Goby a sharp look as they leave as well. Goby just lay there looking confuse.

**12:40 P.M.**

It pass noon and the girls were just heading their way to meet with their band manager when all of a sudden, Molly hears a knock on the door. She opens it and see none other than Oona's sister Annie. "Hey Annie."

"Hi Molly. Is Oona here?"

"She should be" Molly then calls out for Oona. Oona comes from the other room and jumps and cheer after seeing her sister. They hug one another before sitting down together in the living room. "Hey Oona. Are you gonna stay around here?"

"Yeah. Me and Nonny will hold things down while you guys are out." Deema and Jessica soon meet Molly up front. Jasmine was still in the shower. The three head out the door and went down to the lobby to wait for Jasmine to join them. Annie went to visit Oona to share some exciting news. "So what are you doing here in L.A. Annie?" Oona asked her sister.

"I got some news to tell you," Annie answered. "Remember that guy I was dating for a year now?"

"Arnold? Yeah."

"Well…I'm pregnant." Oona just had a smile on her face. Just the thought that in a few months, she would be an aunt. "YOU ARE?" she asked. "YES," Annie answered. The two sisters cheer and hugged each other. "I can't believe you're going to be a mother," Oona said. "I know," Annie followed. "But I just don't know how to tell our parents. Do you think they would except the baby?" Annie was exactly four years older than Oona.

"I'm sure they will. You know that they love us. But if you need help with telling them, here's some advice. All you have to do is say…" All of a sudden Jasmine came out of the room and was heading to the door until she hears Oona talking to Annie. She peaked from a corner and was all ears. "…I have some exciting news for you guys. I don't know how to say this but…I'm pregnant." As the two were then cheering and hugging, Jasmine just fell to the floor, but picked herself up and head straight to the door thinking that Oona is pregnant. Her phone rings and see it was Deema who was calling her. "Hello?" she said answering the phone. "Hey girl. Where are you? We gotta go." Jasmine still couldn't tell Deema what is happening.

"Sorry. I just left the apartment. I'm heading to the elevator right now."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Drama Queen was now with their manager David. They were all sitting in a conference room talking about some ideas for the music video for their song _Touch The Sky_. But all Jessica and Jasmine was thinking about was Oona and Goby. "Ooh. I have an idea," Deema said. "Since the song is called _Touch The Sky_, let's shoot the video from an airport."

"Hey. Just like we did for _We're Gonna Fly _for the "Gup, Gup & Away" episode," Molly said remembering every detail about her days as a Bubble Guppy. "You know what. That's actually a good idea," David said. "I like it. What do you two think?" David asked to Jessica and Jasmine. "Girls." The two sisters soon was now focus on the video. They agree with it even though they didn't listen to anything since they got to the meeting. "Okay. Well I'm gonna schedule for a director and I'll let you know when we start working on the video. See you later girls." As David left the conference room, Molly and Deema turn their attention to their two bandmates.

"Okay. What up with you two?" Deema asked to the sisters. "What do you mean?" they asked.

"Ever since we gotten here, you two haven't been focusing on the video," Molly said. "Yeah what's up with that?" Deema added.

"Look we're just talking about something," Jessica finally answered. "But I will say is that you need to check on your boyfriend Deema."

"What do you mean that I need to check on my boyfriend?" Deema asked. She was starting to turn mad.

"I'm saying that he's not who you think he is," Jessica added. Deema was now becoming furious. She has known Goby since they were three. "You know…" she said. "You wanna say things like that about my boyfriend, why don't you try and get yourself one?" Jessica then stand up and was about to get up in Deema's face and so was she. But Jasmine was holding her sister while Molly was holding on to Deema. The two began arguing and screaming so much that David, who was in his office, heard the conversation and came down there and got them quiet. "Now what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Jessica is about to get a beat down," an angry Deema said. "Oh I'm right here," Jessica said.

"What are you two fighting about," David asked the two. "She's coming here and talking about my boyfriend and how I need to check him out and she doesn't have one."

"You know what? I'm just gonna say it." Jessica was now loosing her patience with Deema. "Goby is cheating on you with Oona and he got her pregnant." The room was now silent. Molly just sit in her chair looking confused and shocked, Jasmine was looking as if she felt guilty and Deema was the most that was shocked. "What?" Deema asked. "Goby got Oona pregnant," Jessica said calming down.

Back at the apartment, the group was sitting down in the living room. Deema was still arguing the fact if Jessica and Jasmine was telling the truth about her boyfriend. Nonny soon came inside in the apartment and noticed the four females. "Hey what's going on?" he asked. Jessica walks up to him. "Uhh Nonny? By any chance do you anything about Oona's pregnancy?" she asked. Nonny was shocked that Jessica told her that his girlfriend was pregnant.

"Wait a minute. Oona's pregnant?" Nonny asked in shocked. Ever since him and Oona had started dating, the two had never touched each other. "How did that happen?" Jessica turned to Deema who was now getting worried. After that, Goby, Oona, Gil and Oona's sister Annie and her boyfriend Arnold came inside. Deema walks up to her boyfriend. Tears were about to form in her eyes. "Is it true?" she asked Goby in a nice quiet voice. "What are you talking about?" Goby asked her.

"Goby. Please don't give me any ultimatum. Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"You're busted," Jasmine said. "You might as well confess."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oona," Nonny said. "Why didn't you tell anyone you was pregnant?"

"WHAT? Nonny I am not pregnant," Oona said to her boyfriend. "What is going on here?"

"Is it true that you and Goby were having an affair behind Deema and Nonny's back?" Jessica asked.

"WHAT? NO," Goby and Oona both said.

"But earlier today I heard you two…" Jasmine was interrupted by Annie. "What you heard was Oona giving me advice on what to tell our parents. I'm the one who's pregnant with mine and Arnold's child."

"Then why were you two so sneaky last night?" Jessica asked the two.

"We had came back to the movies so late, we thought that everyone was asleep at that time," Goby answered. "Then what was the secret you two was trying to keep?" Oona looked at Molly and Gil. The couple stood up and told everyone that it was them who woke Oona and Nonny up back at the hotel and ever since then, they've been the ones that was sneaking around. Jasmine just couldn't help but blushed in embarrassment. She had been listening to the wrong type of information all this time. Deema hugged Goby with great joy knowing that he would never do anything to her like that. But soon all eyes were pointed at Jasmine.

"Oops," she said while giving a sheepish laugh.

Later on that night, Annie and Arnold went back to their hotel room while the guys and Oona were all sound asleep. Jessica made Jasmine write down "I will not eavesdrop" over and over again.

"Hey Jessica. How do you spell eavesdrop? Jasmine asked. Jessica didn't give her a response. "You're still not talking to me, huh?"

"You finish writing down your 2,000 sentences?"

"No"

"Then no"

**Well…I finally close down on this chapter. I'm going to be taken some time off with this story to focus on some more stories for other shows. I got one for a show on Cartoon Network called Grojband. Please take the time and check it out. The story is called Behind The Rock Music. See you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Draft Pick

**Fame & Fortune**

**For my followers, sorry that I haven't been uploading new chapters. I've been so caught up working on chapters for another story. But I'm back with some new ideas that will blow you away. So here's chapter four of Fame & Fortune and I'll be back for more on the way. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Draft Pick**

Goby looks himself in the mirror. He's all dress up in a white shirt that's underneath a black jacket, a white and grey stripe tie, black pants and finish off black dress shoes. His hair was even cut down a bit lower. Instead of the original purple afro he had, his hair was cut down as short as it was when he was three. He lets out a sharp breath before getting a hand full of water and splashes up on his face. "After this night, it'll be official," he said to himself looking at his wet face in the mirror.

Today is all about Goby for in a matter of minutes, he will be drafted into the Boston Red Sox baseball team. His best friend Gil and his brother Jerome came into the bathroom looking for him. "There you are," Gil said. "You ready?"

Goby lets out a sign and soon he was filled with confidence and joy. "Yeah. I'm ready," he said. "I'm really proud of you man," Jerome said to his younger brother. "I'm happy to call you my brother."

"Thanks Jerome," Goby said as he dab his brother and pulls him in a hug. Like Goby, Jerome is also an athlete. Two years later, he got drafted into the New York Giants as the team's running back. The three went outside of the bathroom and as they were about to take their seats, they see Oona, Nonny, Molly, Deema and the rest of Goby's family all dressed up for their friend/son/brother's big day. They all hugged, patted him on the back or just congratulate him in any way they can find before all taking their seats. Goby was sitting with some other baseball players that are expecting to get drafted.

After an hour of draft picking, the Boston Red Sox draft pick was now about to start. "Now without further ado," one of the Red Sox manager said. "…we like to introduce a new member of the Red Sox family." Everyone soon turn to a big flat screen TV that was behind the spokesperson. The screen has Goby's full name in it. GOBY "THE REDMAN" BRANTLEY. The video began to play all of Goby's pass life from the Bubble Guppies to the present with a lady talking.

_Born and raised in Frankfort, Kentucky, success was never a challenge for Goby Brantley. When he was only three years old, Goby soon became one of the cast members of Nick Jr.'s television program_, Bubble Guppies.

"Come on," a young Goby said. "The rock and roll concert is about to start." This scene is part of the episode We Totally Rock!

_After three seasons, he soon follow in his family tradition and began getting an eye for baseball. Goby continue baseball and eventually got a baseball scholarship to Kentucky Tech. Now fresh out of college, Goby soon have major league baseball teams in an all out war, wanting to sign him. But eventually he made his mark for Boston._

The video ends and the entire stadium is filled with cheering but was immediately put to a halt. "Ladies and gentleman, as one of the star pitchers of the Boston Red Sox, Goby 'The Redman' Brantley." Goby made his way to the stage with a smile on his face so wide that you can see it from behind. The stadium was soon filled with cheering and applauded. Goby got on the stage and began shaking the hands of the managers, coaches, and his future teammates. He stands by the side with a baseball jersey with the No. 18 in front of him.

After another three hours of draft picking, it was finally over. Deema, Molly, Oona, Jessica and Jasmine are seen shopping at the mall. They are planning a party for Goby to celebrate him. "I'm so proud of Goby," Oona said. "Yeah me too," Molly followed. "Aren't you proud Deema?"

"Of course I'm proud of him," Deema said. "It just that now he's in the pros, I'm probably won't be seeing him so often now."

"Don't worry, Deema," Oona said trying to help her blonde-headed friend out. "Just remember he will always love you and I'm sure he'll be thinking nothing but you."

"You're right," Deema said agreeing with Oona. The three souls sisters soon pass by Victoria's Secrets that gave Deema an idea. "Hey you girls go on ahead. I'll catch up later." The four girls didn't argue with her and just kept exploring around the mall. Deema went inside the store and start looking around. She turn her attention to some lingerie. "Whoa," she said. "Look at this." A wild fantasy soon played in Deema's head as she is thinking about what will happen when Goby sees her in a pair of lingerie. But it was soon ended when a woman come and noticed Deema with the lingerie pressed on her chest.

"You okay?," the woman asked. Deema snap back to reality and she turn to see what seem to be a mixed female of African American and white. "Uhh…yeah. I was just…thinking about something," Deema manage to say. "It's nothing."

"No. You was imaging yourself in this outfit for your boyfriend," the female said. Deema was stunted that the woman was reading her mind. "How did you know?" Deema asked.

"I went to that same moment with my boyfriend." Soon the two strangers began a conversation about their love lives. It was filled with naughty talking and giggling, but they forgot about one thing…introducing themselves.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Mya by the way," the woman said as she shook Deema's hand.

"I'm Deema. Nice to meet you."

"Oh believe me. I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're ¼ of the Drama Queen." Mya then went into her purse and took out Drama Queen's self-titled debut album.

"You got our album." Deema said as she giggled.

"I listen to it all the time. My favorite song is _Wildside_."

"Well I'm always happy to meet a fan. Anyway thank you and its been nice knowing but I got some things to do." Deema then heads to the front of the counter with a few lingerie outfits in hand. Little does she know is that Mya was noticing it. When Deema was heading to the door, Mya was right behind her. "Got a boyfriend?" she asked Deema.

"Actually yeah." Deema answered.

"Is it Goby?" Mya is also one of the fans of the Bubble Guppies. "Yeah," Deema answered. "He recently got drafted into the baseball pros and…"

"Let me guess," Mya interrupted. "You're gonna celebrate with him?" Deema nodded. But there was one thing she has also thought about. She had got everything she needed to make Goby's draft night something to remember, but she was wondering…is it enough? "Well actually. There is one thing I've been thinking about, but I just don't know how to say it without feeling so embarrassed."

"What is it?"

Deema then scan her eyes all around Mya and noticed her body language and Deema likes it and knew she was perfect.

"Actually by any chance do you have plans tonight?"

"No," answered Mya. "Why you asked that?" Deema soon had a smile on her face.

A few hours later, night have fallen. Goby and Deema were walking back to their hotel room after Deema and the rest of their friends celebrated Goby's draft pick with a party. "I gotta tell you Deema. You sure know how to plan a party," Goby said to his girlfriend. "Yep. I sure do," Deema said. They got to their hotel room when Deema pulled the key out. "Hey Goby. I want you to know that I'm very happy for you today and proud of you."

"Thanks Deema."

"But you do know that now you're in the pros, we probably won't be seeing each other that much."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other."

"So with that said, I got a little surprise for you myself and it happens to be behind close doors."

"Really?" Deema nods before pulling Goby into their hotel room. She puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign outside of the door and closes it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Again…sorry that it has been taking me so long to upload another chapter. I've been working on another story and was out on a four day vacation. I hope this chapter will forget about my absences. Right now I'm working on a sequel to this chapter called **_**Draft Night **_**which will be rated as Mature. It will be finish hopefully by the end of the week. Bugs…signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Training Camp Troubles

Fame & Fortune

Author's Note: I know I said I was gonna delete this story from fan fiction completely, but I had second thoughts and decided not to and in fact, I'm actually working on new chapters and decided to just cancel the Where Are They Now? fanfic. I'm very sorry that I have you all waiting so long. I have been so busy with some other stories along with some new ones that I'm working on. But without further ado, Fame & Fortune IS BACK! With new chapters, new adventures and new surprises. Enjoy and hopefully, this will make up from the delays.

Chapter 5: Training Camp Troubles

Goby is now at training camp. It's been a few weeks since his draft pick to the Boston Red Sox. All the others are starting to settle themselves already. Goby had just finish putting his clothes up and is now relaxing in his room when one of the Red Sox's main pitchers came in the room. His name is Clay Buchholz.

"How's everything so far rookie," Clay said.

"Awesome," Goby answered.

"Well since I've been here before I had to give you some advise."

"On?"

"Like the bathrooms' toilet paper in here. They are so cheap."

Goby giggled. "Yeah. I always hate using cheap toilet paper. They break too easy when I be wiping my butt."

"Well me and some of the other guys brought some toilet paper on our own. Need some?"

"Uhhh sure. It will work."

"Awesome." Clay stick his head out the room. "Hey you guys. The rookie needs some toilet paper." he screamed. Soon three other pro team members came in the room all with rolls of toilet papers in their hands. They walk up to Goby and began wrapping his entire body with the tissue.

"Hey. What's-what's going on?" Goby asked. "Stop. What are you-" One of the members then wrapped the tissue around his mouth. The three members and Clay were laughing at the way Goby was begging them to stop. Soon they were finish wrapping his entire body up (except for his nose so he could breathe) with toilet paper.

"You can thank me later," Clay laugh as he along with his team members walk out of the room laughing and leaving Goby all mummified. He muffled for them to come back and untie him. The pros often teased on the rookies as their way of just welcoming them to their roster and not the Red Sox, but almost every pro team in either baseball, basketball, football, hockey, etc.

**SEVEN DAYS LATER**

Deema was in her hotel room. She and the rest of the members of Drama Queen are expecting to perform at a concert today, so she's getting ready. A knock can be heard on the door. The crazy blonde went up and see it was Oona.

"Hey there Oona," she answered the door. "Whatcha doing here? You know I'm getting ready to perform."

'I know," Oona said. "I just need some advice."

"Well come on it then." The two best friends sat down on a sofa. Deema noticed the sad look on her friend's face and she didn't like that.

"What's wrong girl?" the blonde female asked. Oona sign. "Well…see here's the thing. Nonny, he's been depressed lately."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. But he felt that seeing you guys are following the dreams you guys always wanted, he felt like he's not following his."

Ooooooh I see," Deema said. "He feels left out." Oona nodded. Oona always hate to see Nonny sad. In fact, she always try to get him to talk to her whenever something is on his mind. Fortunately, it work and that's what made the two a couple. But now, seeing his own friends doing big things with their lives, nonny felt abandon, not even Oona has anything to say. "What am I supposed to do now, Deema?" she ask.

"Okay. Look. Is there anything Nonny wanted to do with his life?"

"No," Oona answered.

"Well is there anything he enjoys?"

"Well he does like computers and he does like to film things and he loves to write."

"Well maybe Nonny would be better off doing those things in his life."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when you can't find your call-in, you can always go to things you love to do on your spare time."

Oona was now happy. Now she has something to say to her boyfriend to cheer him up. "Thanks Deema," she said. The two friends hug as another knock can be heard on the door. Deema got up and answered the door. It was Molly.

"Hey girl," deema answered. "Hey aren't you're ready yet? "Molly asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. I was just talking to Oona."

The trio of friends walk down the hallway of the hotel. "Hey Deema how is Goby now?" Oona asked.

"He's in training camp now," Dema answered.

"I wonder how he's doing right now," Molly said.

"Knowing my Goby, I'm sure he's doing just fine."

But Deema couldn't have been more wrong.

"BRANTLEY," screamed Coach Keller. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" While practicing out on the baseball field, Goby just missed the ball…again.

"I'm sorry coach," Goby said. "I just missed. I'm still trying to get the hang of this thing."

"Well you better get the hang of it soon." Coach Keller sign. "Okay. Your team is playing defense now." Each of the players were in separate teams and were playing regular baseball. Goby's team is now gonna be playing defense after Goby's strikes cause his team. The baseball player put his glove on and got in position while some of his teammates walk by him and obviously mocking and talking about him. "Just don't try to mess up on defense, rookie," one of his teammates said while laughing.

All Goby did was just gave a sharp look. Soon after one pitcher from the other team hit the ball, the ball soon found its way heading towards Goby. He quickly run towards it with his arm out. But just as he was about to grab, the ball jump out of his hand and Goby ended up tripping on the grass. As he hit the ground, the pitcher along with two other of his teammates who were already on their bases managed to ran back home. All of Goby's team member quickly yelled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you rookie," one of the members said. Goby got up and strengthen himself up. "What? Those days as a preschool didn't do anything to you?"

"You wanna found out yourself?" an angry Goby said as he got up in his teammate's face.

"Oh just like that?"

"Just like that." The two look at one another as if they were about to commit their third strike. But the two are quickly broken up by their members. Coach Keller then sends Goby on the bench. A former Red Sox pitcher who is now retired came up to him.

"You okay?" former pitcher Anthony Higgins asked him.

"Look if you came here to make some jokes about how I did, I don't want to hear them," Goby said.

"No. No I'm not hear for that." Anthony sits down next to Goby "Listen. I know what you're going through. I mean this is your first year playing pro baseball. I'm not gonna lie. It's gonna get harder and harder, but all you need is to remind your that you made it this far and you can't let this stop you."

"I know. But…(signs)…I feel like…I'm not wanted around here."

"Like I said. Being a rookie, its gonna feel that way. But…" Higgins soon came with an idea. "Why don't I just show you?"

Higgins leaves the bench and grabs a bat. "Hey Ridges," he yelled out. "Throw me one." The player then pitches the ball at Higgins, who hit a homerun. All of the players and coaches watch in amusement as the ball goes out of the field and the former pitcher ran all over the field as if he own it. Now he's part time owner of the Red Sox team.

"Now that's how you do it, my man," he yelled at Goby. As everyone chanted his name, all Goby did was just sat there with his head down. An hour drive away from the training camp, Drama Queen had just finished with their concert. They left the stage with hundreds of fans just cheering, applauding and screaming for more.

The four bandmates are now backstage with bottles of waters in their hands. "That was probably one of the best concert we ever had," Jessica said. "I just love the way how everyone was holding up signs and posters," her sister Jasmine added. Their self-tittled debut album is going to be released in two weeks.

As the four giggled and talked, Nonny and Oona soon joined them backstage. They all greeted at the couple, but the two looked like something was on their minds.

"that was a good concert you guys," Oona said.

"Thanks," drama queen said all at once. "I wish Goby was here with me," deema said. "But I bet you he's doing just as good as we are."

"ACtually," C.J. (Molly's younger brother) said. "What?" Deema asked with a little fear. "You might wanna check this out." C.J. then handed Deema his phone that popped up the Red Sox official website and on it shows a headline that caught Deema's attention.

"Goby The Red Menace?" Deema read. She read more of the story underneath it and she realized that her man is not doing so good.

**Author's Note: Goby's baseball nickname is The Redman, so the Red Menace was like a little joke.**

"Oh no," Deema said.

"He's been missing throws, catches and they even say that he almost got into a fight today," C.J. added.

"And that's just one thing," Nonny said. "A lot of his teammates have also been talked about him on twitter." Nonny showed the others his phone, showing them every negative tweet everyone on Red Sox team are saying about their friend.

"oh man," Oona said. "I hope he finds a way out of this," Molly added. "Well is there anything I can do to help him?" Deema asked. "I mean I don't want this to effect him."

"Well the Red Sox does have this girl group called the Blue Sox," c.J. answered.

"The huh?" Deema said confused.

"I heard about them," Jasmine said. "The Blue Sox are a group of females who are related to the team member of the Red Sox. They help invest in the team and are always there for support."

Maybe Goby is just going to peer pressure, homesickness, or just nervous," Oona said.

"Okay," Deema said. "Maybe I should sign up for it. If it means helping Goby then im willing to do anything for him."

"Come on you guys," Molly said. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired."

Well there you have it. Fame & Fortune IS BACK! A new chapter that is just the start of new adventures and new drama. The next two chapters will be focusing on really Goby and Deema and I know Gil haven't even been mentioned yet, but after these two chapters, he will be making his return with some news too.

But for now, what's gonna happen to Goby? Find out next time. See you guys soon.


End file.
